1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to shipping containers, and more particularly to a fitment apparatus and system for use in such containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many companies use shipping containers to transport a wide variety of cargo. Notably, a large number of these containers are used to haul fluids. Some of the containers that are used to haul fluids use a durable, inner plastic liner bag as the primary means of fluid containment. Once the cargo reaches its final destination, it must be drained from the shipping container and the plastic bag in which it is stored. As such, the containers used to transport fluid cargo generally contain one or more drainage mechanisms to permit the contents to be drained.
Conventional draining mechanisms typically consist of a fitment and a mechanical securing device for securing the fitment to the shipping container. The fitment usually includes a flange and a threaded female outlet for receiving a threaded male valve that can be attached to a drainage hose or pipe. The mechanical securing device is usually integral to the container and is often sized to receive a fitment of a specific dimension.
The present system, however, suffers from several significant drawbacks. Notably, there is no uniform standard in the shipping industry for mechanical securing devices to secure fitments. Consequently, if a user desires to place a three inch threaded opening fitment in draining mechanism, then the selected container needs to include a securing mechanical device that is able to accommodate a three inch fitment. If the user wishes to switch to a two inch threaded fitment, then it will be necessary to select a container with a mechanical securing device that is able to accommodate a two inch fitment.
The mechanical securing devices used in containers are often able to accommodate either a two inch or three inch fitment but not both sizes. However, even when a container has a mechanical securing device that can accommodate two and three inch fitments, the requirement for containers to include a mechanical securing device complicates container design and adds to manufacturing costs. Further, the mechanical securing devices can jam thereby preventing the fitment form being properly secured. The mechanical securing devices can also capture particles of food or dirt, which can contaminate perishable cargo during the shipping and unloading stages. Thus, what is needed in the art is a new fitment system that can eliminate the need for mechanical securing devices for securing fitments within containers.